She Strikes Again!
by lemonluver99
Summary: Everybody should be getting sick of seeing OCs by now. I'm writing a little fanfic to parody the Mary-Sue ways . . . no romantic pairing. Except for a slight LXLight
1. Introduction

okay, I've been writing novels for years, and reading fanfiction to help give me writers tips. I prefferably like looking up Death Note fanfiction. However, I can't go to a single site without seeing one of my favorite characters put up with an OC. Let me get one thing strait, I hate OCs soooo much. Nobody likes them, people come onto to read about their characters, not about OCs mary-sueing their way into the characters lives! So, I've decided to write a fanfiction mocking the mary sue ways. right now I am torn between a few different types of mary-sues, these I have been seeing around.

1. Angsty!Sue

2. Happy-go-Helpful!Sue

3. Tomboy!Sue

4. Direct-Self-Insertion!Sue

5. Speshil-magikal-pwnage!Sue

I'm still brainstorming ideas, but I need help picking out which Sue I will bash in this fanfic. Note: the characters will NOT fall under the Sue's magikal spell over people. The sue will try to make the storyline all about her, but being that I am a sane writer, I will make sure none of the characters let her do that. I will be updating soon, probably within the next few days. But not untill I get some help picking one of the sues. Thank you.


	2. They Meet

**Okay, I couldn't decide between these two horrible Mar-Sues. I mean these are my least favorite out of the bunch. So I decided to do something a little out of the norm. I'm goinjg to see what happens when both these wretched OCs get stuck in the same story. It won't be pretty, they are opposites, and Mary-Sues love to be the only OC in the fanfic. Well, wish the DN characters luck!**

L stood there staring out the hotel window. It was late, and raining horribly outside.

He was still handcuffed to Light, who was asleep on the hotel bed. L knew he had formed a crush on Light, how could he not? He thought Light was beautiful, despite the fact that he suspected him as Kira. So innocent looking, yet so potentially deadly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. L flinched, who could be visiting at 2:30 AM? He could answer the door, because he didn't want to wake up Light.

Fortunately, Misa was awake. She too was staring at Light while he slept. But it was less creepy while she did it. She skipped over frantically, she seemed so excited with everything she did. L couldn't help but dislike her. She was so annoying, and she kept flirting with his best friend.

Misa swung the door open. "Who are you?" She asked in her usual shrill voice.

L glanced over at the door, out of curiosity.

There was a girl standing there, she looked about 16 or 17. She had long flowing blonde hair, large round seemingly glowing blue eyes bordered by thick dark lashes, perfectly shaped light pink lips, and a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. She was stunning, she was thin with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a light blue dress fit for a prom queen, and white sandle heels. She had on a crystal necklace, that had a powerful aura coming from it. And behind her was a pure white cat, with her eye color and a blue crystal at the center of her forehead. Before I was finnished describing her beauty, she skipped through the door happily. The room seemed to brighten with her presence.

"L!!! Iam liek, gald we finaly met!!1!!" She skrieked, wraping her long slender arms around L's neck.

L backed up in shock, but he could break away from her grip.

"Ryuuzaki? Who's that girl?" Misa asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know!" He said, attempting to pull free from the young woman's embrace. She smelled sweet, and up close her skin seemed to glitter slightly **(yeah, mary-sues need up close detail _)**

"i kno you liek, dont remeber meeee, but a long tiem ago-"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. The blonde girl finally let go of L.

"Who could that be?" She asked with her high pitched musical voice.

Misa stepped towards the door, more cautiously this time, and cracked it open.

"Who are you?!!" She asked, seeing another young woman at the door. She opened it all the way and L saw who it was.

It was a taller young woman, with spiky pixie cut dark brown hair. She had dark brown eyes and dark lips to match. She wore a dark blue hoodie, ripped baggy pants, and black converses. Her face was persed, and she didn't seem all that friendly. There were faded red streaks in her hair, and she wore a black choker necklace with a scull shaped crystal hanging off the center of it. and there was something sexy and evil about her.

"I'm Raven Dementra Nevermore. I came for L."

L rolled his big black eyes. _Not again! _

She stepped into the room, she had a much darker aura than the last woman.

The blonde girl stepped up to Raven.

"Oh yeah? well, my name is liek, Amethyst Rainbow Fairy Dolphin, and I caem heir for L to!" Amethyst turned back to L. "But you can call me Amey."

Raven rolled her eyes, she seemed like the poster girl for teen angst.

"Well, unlike you I actually have a _reason_ to be here. A gypsy told me that L Lawliet was my soul mate. Also that I was destined to save the world from the dark spirits, but that'll happen later in the fanfic." She stated.

"Hey, I have a reason to be here too! I liek, came because in L's past life, he and I were lovers! twu luv! And then, my daddy said that I had to be sacrificed to bring peace back to our universe, but L didn't want me to go so he sacrificed himself and now hes here with no memory of anything from before!!1!11 And I used this here crystal to get to this world and now I'm here to bring him back!!1!1!!1"

Ravevn rolled her dark brown eyes.

"You are such a liar, how do I know you're not just saying that to make L believe that he loves you? I on the other hand, got the okay from my gypsy grandmother, because my family was descended from witchcraft and stuff. I'm also part vampire. I have these awesome kick ass powers and stuff, and I can take down an entire army with my awesome power. I can also start fires with my mind and stuff, and play guitar and whatnot. I'm super impressive, and everyone thinks I'm just the awesomest person ever in fanfiction. But I'm also like, sad because my entire family was eaten by man-eating crabs."

Light stirred awake with all the noise in the room. He looked over and saw the two girls. He then convinced himself that he was having another one of those Mary-Sue nightmares and went back to sleep.

"Your not the only one with a tragik past!1! Befour I left to the human world, my entire world burst into flames spontaniously. The only thing I hav left is my familier Sparlkes. She's my cat, and she has mystikal powers and stuff. I have mystikal powers too!!! Our powers come from the blue crystals embedded in the center of our foreheads. We can heal with a touch and I can talk to animals and Sparkles can talk to humans and I can play the harp and I have the most beautiful voice in the world and I can liek control the weather and I can sprout angel wings and fly and everyone instinctively luves me and-"

After hours of Amethyst rambling on and on about all of her abilities, Raven shut her up by palming her pretty face.

L and Misa just stood there and watched, mildly entertained by their little arguement.

**Well, thats what I have so far. Lets see how long both Mary-Sues can handle each other, and lets see how long all the other characters can handle them!**


End file.
